


Show Me

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were lying in bed on a quiet Sunday afternoon, the room dimmed by the gray clouds outside.  The dancing snow flurries made them glad them were inside, enjoying the warmth of each other instead of an unwelcome chill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle

“Please, Castle. Show me.”

“Kate, I’m quite certain that you already know how to do it. I’ve got months of empirical evidence to back that up.”

“Well, I know how _I_ do it. And obviously my way works just fine. But it’s still gotta be different, right? You know what you like best. I want to know.”

They were lying in bed on a quiet Sunday afternoon, the room dimmed by the gray clouds outside. The dancing snow flurries made them glad them were inside, enjoying the warmth of each other instead of an unwelcome chill. Castle had been reading the newspaper, while Beckett daydreamed alongside him. Out of nowhere, she had looked up and run her fingers down the side of his unshaven face, asking him if he’d show her how he used to touch himself when he thought about her. He had almost laughed, stopping himself when he realized she was serious. Now, she was just working on convincing him (not that anything she wanted took a lot of arm twisting; he’d gladly spend the rest of his life making her every fantasy come true).

He leaned down to kiss her softly, lingering on her lips for an extra moment. “If this is really what you want, of course I’ll show you.”

Castle set the newspaper down on the floor next to the bed and settled back against the pillows. Beckett turned to face him, resting her head in her left hand while her right traced mindless patterns on his chest. A quick glance down at his sweatpants told her that he wasn’t opposed to this whole idea, and she felt a rush of warmth in her own body, anticipation building even more quickly than she would have thought. Her fingers traipsed their way past his waistband, caressing him over the cloth.

“Uh, Kate…did you just want to take care of this or…?”

She jerked her arm back and bit her lip, his teasing in the middle of her fantasy fulfillment a reminder of why she loved him so very much. “So, after we spent a long day together, you’d come back here and do this? In your bed like this?”

“Well, sometimes, yeah. I mean, sometimes I’d do it in the shower. And I think it’s obvious that I got immeasurably turned on more than once while writing about Nikki Heat.” She just smirked. “But yeah, if I did it in bed, it was like this, propped up on a couple of pillows.”

He reached into his sweatpants to free himself, then started by carefully massaging his balls. He stroked his way back up to the swollen tip, thumbing over the pre-cum that had already appeared there. Something about that visual caused Beckett to moan and he met her darkened eyes with his own.

“I’d almost always start slowly, sort of teasing myself. A light touch, up and down my cock.” Beckett loved that she didn’t even have to ask him to describe everything; it came naturally to the writer and he probably couldn’t have done this any other way. His eyes had closed now, lost in the memories. “Honestly, I think I was picturing your hand around me and I didn’t imagine that it would be as rough as my own.” She groaned again and slipped a hand in between her own legs.

“When I couldn’t take the gentle stroking any more, I’d speed up a little, grabbing more firmly.” His hand did the same now. Castle added a slight twisting motion and established a rhythm, his breath quickening. Every now and then, he’d circle his tip again, gathering more of the moisture. “We spent so much time together…I could see you so clearly. I could hear your voice. I’d imagine kissing you deeply, allowing my tongue to tangle with yours, sucking tenderly on your lower lip before nibbling my way down your neck. I’d work my way down to your breasts, teasing one nipple with my fingers while I flicked the other with my tongue. Eventually, I’d crawl down between your legs and get to taste you. Nothing made my cock throb as much as thinking about tasting you. Dipping into your wetness, finding out that you wanted me.”

His hand was more frantic now, twisting and pulling a little harder than she would have thought pleasurable. She’d have to remember that. Meanwhile, her nimble fingers had begun to strum her clit, plunging inside herself long enough to drag some of her arousal up to the engorged nub. Castle’s eyes were still closed amidst his fantasy, but Beckett was working furiously to catch up to him. Truthfully, she wasn’t far behind.

“There was no way I could make things last much longer once they had gotten that far. So, I’d imagine you spread before me, your long legs open. I’d lower myself to you and enter you with one swift thrust. Your pussy would be so hot and tight, your muscles clenching around me and you’d beg me to fuck you. I’d slam into you, listening to your breath catch as you shattered underneath me. Then I’d spill inside you, coming hard and filling you up.”

With that, Castle came, aiming his release toward his bare stomach. He jerked a couple of times, whispering her name as he finished. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and turned to Beckett.

“Oh my god, Kate.”

Knowing he was watching was all it took to send her over the edge. She shuddered violently, feeling a dizzying wave wash over her body as she gasped. When she’d recovered, she looked up at him with a shy smile. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.” She raised an eyebrow in question. “Next time I get to watch your narrative.”


	2. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He supposed he’d have to add this to the pathetically long list of reasons why he loved her."

The following week, they were at Kate’s apartment, having just finished a light dinner and a couple of glasses of wine. Castle had suggested watching a movie on one of the cable channels, but they both lost interest soon after it started and ended up making out like teenagers on her sofa. Though they were still fully clothed, she was straddling his lap and could feel how much he preferred her to HBO. Mid-kiss, he broke away and murmured against her lips.

“Did you ever do it here, on the sofa?”

Admittedly distracted by the arousal mapping out the highways of her body, Kate knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “Did I ever do what here?”

“Touch yourself. You know, while you thought about us.” Before she could properly answer, Castle returned to her mouth and stole her breath with a deft swipe of his tongue. After a few moments, she was able to pull back enough to gasp affirmatively. He smirked. “So, will you show me?”

He was surprised when she extricated herself (and those damn long legs) from his lap and stood, reaching for his hand. “Come on, I think this will be a lot better in the bedroom.”

Kate managed to undress along the way and once she was naked, she crawled onto the bed and patted the mattress next to her. Castle stripped to his boxers and hurried to join her, delighted by his girlfriend’s willingness to do this without a hint of hesitation. Not that she hadn’t gotten herself off during his recent demonstration, but he’d barely been paying attention; being in the spotlight was _not_ one of Kate Beckett’s favorite things. He supposed he’d have to add this to the pathetically long list of reasons why he loved her.

She interrupted his little reverie. “So, yes, I have thought about us on the sofa, usually late at night when I crashed there after a long day. There have also been plenty of times in my bathtub, usually after reading about Nikki and Rook. But most of the time, I was here, in my bed. There were so many times I wished I could call you, just to hear your voice while I was touching myself, picturing you here.”

Castle groaned. “Just so we’re clear, Kate, you are welcome to call me anytime that you want to masturbate.”

“Noted.” She grazed her hand over breasts, using her fingertips to tease her nipples, before nervously making her way down her toned stomach toward her center. The physical exhibitionism didn’t bother Kate in the slightest (sharing that she loved being watched could wait for another day), but describing her fantasies scared her a bit. He’d done so much for her with his words, in and out of the bedroom, that she felt wholly unqualified for this.

Her eager fingers led her timid mind; her vivid imagination took control. “I’d start by sliding my hand over my heat and, even though all my fingers would be extended, I’d only make contact with my middle fingertip, lightly rubbing my clit with it for a few seconds. Then that same fingertip would move lower, seeking the wetness that was pooled there. It would always be so slick, making me ready for more. I’d drag that moisture back up to my clit and press a little harder, making tiny circles.”

Castle was mesmerized. Kate’s voice had gotten low and breathy, and he knew that she was getting lost in what she was doing. He couldn’t tell whether he should be watching her lips, to catch a glimpse of the erotic story tumbling from them; her chest, rising and falling more rapidly as she worked her own body; or her practiced fingers, recreating pleasures of her past.

“As I’d get more aroused, I’d begin to move more quickly, adding the tip of my ring finger.” Castle couldn’t help but notice that the two fingers lowered to her body made it look like she was signing “I love you.” It was kind of perfect.

“Somehow I’d find a rhythm…stroking my clit repeatedly, and then plunging down to pick up more of my juices…stroking and plunging. Eventually, that wouldn’t be enough. It would always feel incredible, but I needed more, so I’d push my fingers inside me, usually adding a third finger along the way. I imagined that my three fingers would feel like two of yours, sliding into me smoothly, even though I’d be wrapped so tightly around you.” Kate’s legs were bent slightly and she was starting to arch off the bed a little as she began to thrust. Castle watched her ride her hand, grinding against her palm to keep the friction she so greatly wanted. His personal peep show was getting to be too much, and he had to pull himself free of his boxers, guiding his hand up and down his length.

Kate didn’t seem to notice that Castle had joined her, but she did slowly withdraw her hand from between her legs as she continued to speak. “I used to be able to get myself off with my hand easily, but wanting you, fantasizing about you, made me need something sturdier than my own fingers.” He was completely taken by surprise when she reached into her nightstand drawer and brought out a dark purple vibrating dildo (was that a dolphin head?). It wasn’t that Castle didn’t know she owned a few toys; he just hadn’t been lucky enough to see her use any of them, and he certainly hadn’t expected to catch the premiere tonight.

The simple press of a button made the thing come alive in her hand, and Kate lowered the tip of it to her entrance. From there, she was able to drive it all the way inside her and she moaned at the sudden intrusion. She was already so stimulated from everything her fingers had done that her hips began to rock, her body hungrily seeking the fullness the toy provided. He could tell she was trying to pace herself, keeping it moving relatively slowly, as if she were making love to it. That only lasted a minute, the leisurely rhythm replaced by a primal urgency. As Kate shook with building anticipation, Castle’s hand also sped up, roughly working toward his own release.

“God, I just wanted you so much. I wanted your lips on my neck, your teeth on my breasts, your tongue on my clit. I’d tremble when I thought about your warm body covering mine, your weight pushing me down into the mattress as you slid into me and filled me up. This toy was the closest I could get to that sensation and it became something I desperately needed whenever I thought about you.”

Kate’s breathing was getting erratic and her narrative was punctuated with the gasps and whimpers of a woman on the edge of oblivion. “Oh, Castle, I swear I could feel you inside me…I could see you leaning your head down to mine…I could hear you whisper in my ear…”

He took his cue and moved closer to her, murmuring words of adoration and encouragement. “You are so beautiful and I love you so very much. Come for me, Kate. Let me watch you fall.”

Her body curled forward as her orgasm rocketed through her body, the shockwaves radiating from her core. All the sounds she had made throughout her performance had disappeared, leaving a silent scream in their wake. Castle couldn’t remember being privy to something so intimately intoxicating and he came nearly as hard, sending streams of fluid over his hand and across his belly. Carefully removing the toy from her folds, she set it aside and finally looked over at him. They were both spent and a small giggle escaped her lips.

“Guess we’re even now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "Castle shows Beckett exactly how he likes to be touched."


End file.
